Ensuring that adequate security measures are present for both access to areas and use of equipment or items in those areas is one consideration for many entities providing products and services. Proper security systems reduce the amount of illegal activity (e.g., fraud, theft, etc.) that occur against such an entity.
Different types of security systems exist for such entities. Access authorization to the entity is a first level of security that an entity may include in a system. With implementation of this level of security, access to more secure areas within the entity or access to certain products and services (e.g., certain computing capabilities) provided within the entity may be authorized.
However, as a result of these security systems, false alarms (e.g., alarms sounding even when authorized individuals access secured areas) are expensive in terms of money spent responding to the alarm and time lost in productivity for the entity. False alarms are caused by many factors, including human error (individuals forgetting to turn off the alarm system) and a malfunction in the system itself. Therefore, there is a desire for such entities to reduce the rate of occurrence of false alarms.
Traditionally, basic facility access systems have included keys and access cards where an individual swipes a card reader for access to an entity. Other types of facility access systems utilizing biometric recognition also exist. Internal access authorization after initial entry can also include any or all of these options.
FIG. 3a illustrates a conventional method for authorizing access into a facility. At step 301, an entity has an alarm system that may be activated. At step 303, an individual who seeks entry into the facility represented by the entity may present access credentials. These credentials traditionally have included keys and access cards. The individual may be identified in step 305, and the system may make a decision as to whether the credentials are valid in step 307. If they are valid, then the security system may deactivate and access may be granted in step 311. Meanwhile, if the credentials are invalid, then access may be denied in step 309. However, such a conventional method is prone to false alarms.
FIG. 3b illustrates an example false alarm system where the individual is authorized to enter but forgets to deactivate when entering. At step 301b, an entity has an alarm system that may be activated. At step 303b, an individual who seeks entry into the facility represented by the entity may present access credentials. The system then may decide whether the individual presents valid access credentials in step 305b. If she does not, then access may be denied in step 307b. If she does, the individual is permitted entry into the entity in step 309b. Once the individual enters, she must remember to deactivate the alarm system in step 311b. If she does, then the alarm system deactivates in step 315b, but if she does not, then a false alarm is generated in step 313b. 